All The Drama In My Life
by FictionalCharacter
Summary: Jane and Maura are struggling through the nearly-together stage, when an unusual case makes everything more difficult. Including fluff, old-married-couple bickering and a nudist beach. Set vaguely towards the end of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

"Another drink, anyone?" Maura offered, for the fifth time that evening, eyes darting over to Hope and Cailin.

Hope shook her head, laughing. "I think we're alright, thank you."

"Calm down, Maur," Jane whispered from behind her hand "Everything's going great."

Maura had to admit, it kind of was. She and Hope had filled the time with lengthy discussions about the latest medical breakthroughs and Jane's contributions were reassuring enough to keep the hysteria from her voice. Even Cailin seemed happy enough, albeit uncommunicatively so.  
Even so, it would be best to try and engage with her.

"So Cailin, how're you settling in in Boston now?"

"Mm, Okay." She replied, eyes fixed on the phone she held in her lap

"Missing your old friends?"

"I miss my girlfriend Alice." She said, raising her eyes to Maura's if though daring her to comment.

"Oh," Maura nodded "Studies suggest that around 30% of long-distance relationships work out, which may not sound like much but when you consider that "local" relationships have only a 20% success rate, it seems-"

"Y'know I think I will have another drink, Maur." Jane cut in.

"Oh, oh okay."

Cailin slipped her phone back into her pocket, seeming slightly pacified.

A sudden buzzing noise made both Maura and Jane reach for their own phones.

"Oh, that's me," said Hope "Doctor Martin… Yes… Okay I'll be right there." She ended the call and pushed back her chair. "I'm so sorry, DNA results have just come in, this wasn't at all what I was expecting."

"That's okay, I completely understand." Maura gave a bright smile

"Yeah, don't we all know what that feels like." Jane added

"Thank you for dinner, it's been wonderful."

After a look from her mother; "Yeah, thanks" Cailin said

Maura leaned against the door, listening to the sound of their footsteps dying away.

"I think," she whispered "that went okay."

"Yeah your _daughter and I enjoyed your company._" Jane called through the door

"Jane! Be quiet!"

She snorted. "Relax, they can't hear me."

"Actually, sound travels at a rate-"

"lalala but I can't hear you" She slumped onto the sofa and yawned.

Maura raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure you've had a very tiring day watching me cook"

"Hey, I provided the moral support. Takes it out of you" She yawned again, and closed her eyes. "You mind if I sleep here?"

"If by "here" you mean at my apartment, in a bed, then of course" She said, catching hold of Jane's hands and pulling her up.

'Aw but Maur" Jane whined, eyes still closed

"You'll end up with severe nuchal rigidity, and it's extremely bad for your posture. Come on."

"What's up?" Jane dropped onto the bed beside Maura

Maura blinked, eyes breaking away from the wall she had been gazing at. "You're looking much more awake" she observed

"The wonders of caffeine." Jane laughed dryly

Maura raised her eyebrows "You know you really shouldn't-"

"Yeah yeah, my question?"

"Oh, no, nothing. I was just thinking about Hope and Cailin. It's so strange to think of the whole lives they're had, away from Boston. Away from me"

There was a pause, in which Jane tilted her head to look at her whilst simultaneously stealing the majority of the quilt

"Well technically not whole lives." Maura amended

"Better late than never though, right?"

"I suppose so." She sighed "It must be difficult for them, don't you think?"

"Sure, having to come and have dinner in this pig sty." Jane waved her hand dismissively towards the sparklingly clean surfaces in every direction.

"But the moving away…"

"I moved away when I was about Cailin's age, I managed just fine."

"Did you have a girlfriend at the time?" Maura reached over to turn off the bedside light.

"Yeah, her name was Shania Twain."

"Really? Like the singer?"

"_Joking_, Maur" Jane rolled her eyes in the darkness.

"Oh" Maura seemed to consider this for a minute

"'Cause I'm straight, remember?"

"No, I don't remember. I don't think you've ever told me that"

"Does this mean you think I'm gay?"

"I think sexuality is too big a thing to be explained by one word. This leaves it open to confusion and exceptions. But to answer your question, no"

"Huh, okay then"

There was a long pause, and Maura half thought Jane had fallen asleep.

"Studies have shown that homosexuality tends to run in families"

Jane lifted her head slightly "Is this what's worrying you?"

"Not worrying, I'm simply musing, or hypothesizing…"

"Isn't that something you'd kinda know, through liking women or something?"

" Would I know, Jane? My lesbian experiences are limited, in the extreme. And surely to be absolutely certain-"

"Well you wanna make out or something? Lemme just get the candles and I-" Though the darkness hid it, Jane gave an exasperated eyebrow-raise. But the sarcasm was frozen by Maura's lips, suddenly on hers.

And then she was kissing her back. It was without thinking, as though reality was on hold; and while it didn't feel like anything else she'd ever felt before, it couldn't quite be called new either.

Until Maura's giggle broke the spell.

"Night, Jane!" She could just see the vague outline of Maura roll over to lie on her stomach, head turned.

_What even was that?_

It might have been ten minutes later that her breathing deepened in sleep.

_Seriously Maur what just happened there_

1.08am, the clock told her.

_That did really happen, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well someone's up early!" Maura bustled into the kitchen, beaming.  
"Mhm" Came Jane's reply, head hidden inside Maura's fridge.  
'Are… you looking for something? There's not a lot in there I'm afraid, I haven't had a chance to go shopping since.. last Tuesday, it must have been."  
But Jane didn't turn around.  
"Um, Jane? Are you alright?"  
"Oh, yeah, just looking.." She straightened up and shook her hair behind her shoulders, back still turned.  
Maura tilted her head, watching Jane. "Well, I was thinking of making pancakes, if you want some?" She crossed the kitchen to where Jane was standing, reaching around her to get the milk. Jane jumped, eyes darting up but not meeting Maura's.  
"Y'know I just remembered, I said I'd meet Frost to tie up that case from the other day, I gotta go" Side-stepping Maura, she had left the room in seconds.  
"In your pyjamas?" Maura asked quietly, as Jane closed the door behind her.

….

Maura spent a lot of the morning staring out of her office window at the rain.  
It stood to reason that Jane's odd behaviour came down to the kiss. She hadn't liked it, for whatever reason. And was her reaction really that unexpected? Had she expected to find Jane leaning suggestively against her kitchen units, eager to pick up where they left off? Of course not; so why did Maura find herself overwhelmed with a crushing sadness?  
No, Jane's reaction was completely normal. It was hers that wasn't. What had been mismatched thoughts, vague hopes which sometimes came to her at the end of a very long day was now... something else.

It was when she realised that she'd written Jane's name on a form rather than a patient's that she decided enough was enough. No more obsessing over Jane; for the next 10 minutes at least.

….

_Where am I going now dammit  
_Realising she was going in the wrong direction, Jane turned abruptly, almost colliding with a man behind her. "Sorry" she mumbled to the ground.  
"No problem, Rizzoli" Frost said, amused. "You're looking tired"  
"Mm I'm okay, didn't get a lot of sleep last night"  
"Ooh, what you been doing all night?"  
"Hot date" She muttered.  
Frost grinned, as though he didn't know whether or not she was joking. Jane wasn't quite sure either.  
'Y'know you're right, I gonna go get some coffee" Jane decided. "See ya"

….

Jane froze in the café entrance as she saw Maura waiting by the counter. A strong part of her wanted to rush over to see her, but another wanted to turn back and hide.  
_Don't seem too keen, you'll creep her out_. But after her behaviour this morning, it seemed more likely that Maura would think her insane. Or a snobby bitch. Or both. _I guess I should apologise.  
_Sinking into a seat at the only free table, she made a conscious effort not to stare at Maura in the queue. _She_ _kissed_ _me_, she couldn't help but think.  
But no, she was simply gathering data to test a hypothesis, Jane reminded herself. Which, after all, is the first step of scientific inquiry. She shook her head, as though trying to clear it from all the _Maura_.  
Experimenting, that was perfectly normal. But what wasn't normal was Jane's reaction.  
_Normal, look normal_.

….

"Hi, do you happen to have any of the green label organic coffee beans, by any chance?"  
Stanley stared at Maura, and raised one eyebrow. "We have coffee, you can take it or leave it"  
"That sounds lovely" Maura gave a forced smile. Angela was vacationing with a cousin until the following week, and Stanley was less accommodating for her fastidious coffee taste.  
Taking her coffee cup and thanking Stanley graciously, she scanned the room for a free table.

She noticed Jane sat by the window, head bent as though examining her fingernails. Dithering, she wondered whether Jane would feel uncomfortable with her company, or whether it would be best to move on as though nothing had happened, or…  
But Jane had looked up, and was waving her over; smiling, too.

Relieved, Maura sat down opposite her, grasping her coffee cup tightly. "Hi"  
"Hi!" Jane replied, her bright tone not matching the dark circle under her eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning, rushing off and everything, I had a.. stomach ache."  
"Well are you feeling better now?" Maura leaned towards her in concern. "Was it a dull sense of discomfort, or more of a shooting pain?"  
"Erm, it was the achey sort." She cleared her throat "I'm fine" She added hastily.  
"If you're sure... what're you doing down here, anyway?"  
"The plan was getting coffee.." She glanced at the empty table "yeah I'm working on that"  
"Oh, you're welcome to have mine"  
"Nah it's fine, I'll just-"  
"Really I insist" Glancing nervously over to the till, she mouthed "Stanley doesn't do organic" Another quick check; "_Please_ drink it"  
"Ohhh" Jane nodded in understanding, taking the cup. "Sure, I can handle that"

As they laughed together, it was easy to imagine that they were nothing more than best friends. Then Jane shifted in her seat, her leg brushing Maura's beneath the table. Both jumped, blushing.  
"I-"  
"I should really get back to-"  
"Yeah me too"

The elevator doors slid shut behind Maura and she leaned against the wall, a smile breaking across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"And you eat that crap out of choice?" Jane eyed Maura's salad distastefully.  
"It's highly nutritious. The spinach contains high amounts of vitamin A, which is beneficial for the skin and eyes, and boosts the immune system to fight infections. The watercress-"  
For once, Jane let her talk. It was nice to hear her voice, rising in pitch at the end of her sentences as she tried to contain her leafy-vegetable-based excitement. And the way her hands moved as she spoke…  
No, she shouldn't stare. Casting her gaze around the restaurant, Jane watched a pair of kids kick each other below the table. And a couple at the window. She had to look away.  
"…which is essential for bone health." Maura paused, and Jane looked up guiltily. "I-Is that Giovanni?"  
"What? Where?"  
"Behind you" Maura hissed, ducking down behind the menu, "Don't turn around, you'll draw attention to us"  
"O-kaay"  
"In fact, I have to go to the bathroom..."  
"Hey don't leave me-" Jane grabbed her bag, standing up.

"Hey!" Giovanni waved from across the room, coming over to meet them. "Looking hot"  
"Oh, thank you" Maura smiled politely.  
"Hey Jane, I had something to ask you. I heard your Ma talking about a guy called Casey… does this mean you too aren't… I mean, you changed your minds or something?"  
_Crap_  
"Ermm…"  
Jane and Casey had broken up once and for all the previous month, by the time that Casey had virtually healed after his surgery. Maybe because she no longer had to feel guilty about leaving him in his time of need. Maybe it was because she preferred spending time with her best friend anyway.  
Even so, this kind of messed up their lesbian couple act.  
"Cause you know if you have changed your minds-"  
_Quite the opposite_  
"No, no we haven't" Jane assured him quickly, taking Maura's hand. "No, that was just a… fling"  
'Awh, bummer," Giovanni folded his arms, watching them. "Did I tell you two you look hot?"  
"You did" From behind, Jane hastily wrapped her other arm around Maura, but froze as she felt her body tense_.  
She feels uncomfortable  
She knows  
Of course she knows, she knows everything_  
"Um, Maura? You alright?" Giovanni was looking slightly alarmed.  
Jane felt her nod, but couldn't see her face.  
"Fine, I'm fine," Maura insisted, her voice catching. "I'm sorry I have to go." She pulled away and rushed to the door. For a second Jane was too bewildered to move.  
"Hey, is she alright?" Giovanni nudged Jane. "She looked kind of teary. Hey, I think she was crying."  
"I.. I don't know, G" She replied helplessly. "I'm gonna go after her... wait she left her coat" Grabbing both this and her own coat, she ran her hand through her hair; "Uhh.. I'll see you around okay?"

…..

Maura burst out of the restaurant doors into the street. The cold night air was refreshing, and by the time she reached the end of the street her mind felt noticeably clearer.  
It was the heat of the restaurant; that was it. Tearfulness could be related to the chemicals released in conjunction with the fight or flight response to stress, triggered by high temperatures after a stressful day at work.  
..And it may be vaguely conceivable that the lesbian act hit a nerve.  
Either way, she was fine. Calm and in control.  
But she couldn't face Jane yet. No, not until she had a suitable explanation and apology and was feeling slightly less hysterical; she couldn't risk their friendship like that. She could text Jane to let her know she was okay, and leave it at that.  
So where could she go until then? If Jane wanted to find her, her apartment would be the first place she'd look. Next would be her own apartment. Where did that leave? She had nowhere else in Boston.  
If she could find a café to sit in for a few hours, that would be fine. And warm, at least.  
It was then that she realised she'd left her coat in the restaurant. Her Cassandra Strickenberg coat, she realised in dismay. But Jane would pick it up for her, she was sure. If she could just text… but no, her phone was in her coat pocket. _Nevermind, you can ask her tomorrow. Or the next day…_

Perhaps it was her job making her paranoid, but Maura felt slightly uneasy wandering the dark streets. She'd been walking for twenty minutes and still no sign of anywhere to stay; but she'd been getting plenty of funny looks from the gangs of people bordering the shop windows.

Her hands had begun to sting with the cold, and she could feel a blister forming on her foot, courtesy of her new high heels. Longingly, she thought of her comfortable sofa.  
Thinking rationally, it was unlikely Jane would try to find her anyway. She didn't need to know her whereabouts 24/7, after all. It would be okay to go home. Now if she could just find a taxi…

It was then that she found the pub. Although she very nearly walked straight past it; the windows were boarded up, and the only chinks of light came from the gaps around the door. Yet there was the 'open' sign…

Maura Isles did not usually act on impulse. Yet she found herself walking in without being totally sure why.

The room was barely any lighter than the streets outside, and the air was heavy with cigarette smoke. Yet it was surprisingly busy; groups of men sat around tables, drinking or playing cards. Maura couldn't see anyone who wasn't male. Or wasn't over 40. But she felt no urge to leave. _Oh, maybe this is my rebellious teenage phase kicking in at last!  
_She edged around the tables -pulling her scarf up around her mouth to minimise the second-hand smoke inhalation- to a seat at the bar.  
"Can I get you anything... Miss?" The barman looked at her smart dress with slight amusement.  
"Yes please, I'll have... something alcoholic"  
"That's a good idea" The barman snorted, reaching for a glass.  
"Oh but not too alcoholic" Maura amended quickly.

Maura sipped her drink quietly, trying to avoid grimacing at the taste.  
"Tastes less like cat piss on the third round"  
Maura jumped, narrowly avoiding spilling her drink.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." A bald man was sat beside her, his wide smile revealing 2 gold teeth.  
"Oh, no, that's okay"  
"You drinking your sorrows away too?"  
Maura considered this. "Yes, yes I suppose I am"  
He eyed her sympathetically. "I'll buy you another drink, they'll go faster"

…..

_Where did she go?  
She has to be somewhere…_  
Jane pounded the streets in agitation. It had been over half an hour.  
_If she's hurt somewhere_…  
Trying to slow her breathing, as Maura would suggest, Jane tried to think clearly. Maura had no coat, and no phone. Chances were she'd just gone home.  
Signalling to a passing cab, she climbed in quickly, giving the driver Maura's address.

…..

"..And then…" The bald man hiccupped, swaying slightly in his seat. "Then she just left me"  
Maura nodded sympathetically, subtly trying to slide the man's drink away from him. "I'm so sorry, that must be terrible"  
He shrugged dejectedly and pulled his drink towards him. "So," Another hiccup, "What's your story?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Did you get.. get dumped too?"  
"No, no"  
The man looked a little confused. "Did your cat die?"  
_Well, he's not going to remember it anyway..  
Maybe this could act as a form of talking therapy._  
"My… friend" Maura began  
"I'm real close to my cat too" The man nodded understandingly.  
"No no, my human friend"  
"Died?"  
"No, no one died."  
"Man, I'm running out of guesses now," He finished the last of his drink but continued to hold onto it tightly. "Your human friend doesn't like you back?"  
"That… may be a reasonably accurate description of events" Maura became aware that she was fidgeting.  
"Yeah? I'm good right?" He seemed pleased with himself.  
"Very good" She agreed.  
"Why doesn't he like you back?" He tilted his head a little "You got nice tits"  
"Um, thank you." Maura coughed, "Well, actually 'he' is a she."  
The man seemed impressed by this. "Aw, and… she doesn't like girls?"  
"I assume not"  
The man went to drink from his empty glass. "Hey, you know.. you know what assume makes?"  
_How much has he had?_ "I'm sorry?"  
"An ass out of you and me" He burst out laughing, resting his head on the bar.  
Maura looked at him blankly. When he'd stopped laughing, the man pulled himself to an upright position. "So the moral is, don't assume"  
"Right, okay" Maura nodded vaguely, still trying to work out what was so funny.  
"So it was nice talking to you... now go get some"  
"Excuse me?" She looked up. The man seemed to have finished talking to her, and was turning to leave himself.  
"Action! Go!" Called the man, with another hiccup as he walked away, "Before she gets on the plane!"  
"She's not actually-" But the man was gone.

…..

_I can list and evaluate all the options, _Maura decided.  
_Then tomorrow I can carry out the option with the highest advantage:disadvantage ratio.  
_So far, Doing Nothing was winning. Partly because this was the only option she'd come up with.  
_I don't need to take advice from a drunken old man._  
She took her keys from her pocket and unlocked her front door.  
_I am completely in control of my own emotions  
I am completely calm and-  
_"Maur where've you been?!" Jane rushed over and threw her arms around her.  
_I am completely and insanely in love with my best friend_.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane stepped back, folding her arms as she looked at Maura.  
"So…?" She prompted, looking for answers.  
"So.. so!" Said Maura briskly, "Would you like some sushi?"  
"I'm good."  
She was still stood there, watching. Maura could feel her heart rate increase.  
"You gonna tell me what's going on or...?"  
Maura shrugged, turning to walk away and muttering: "Actually I was going to just pretend-"  
"No!" She grabbed her wrist and marched her over to the couch. "C'mon Maur talk to me."  
Maura sighed, readjusting herself to a more upright position and finally meeting Jane's eyes. "What about?"  
"Well you can start with where you went."  
"A bar." She could answer this at least. "I went to a bar. And I drank some form of cheap alcohol!" She added, widening her eyes as though waiting for praise.  
Jane groaned in frustration, reaching out to hold her shoulders as she went to turn away. "_Why_?"  
Maura blinked: a classic rabbit-in-headlights expression. "Well it was cold outside and I-"  
"Then why did you leave?"  
"Well I could have been just about to explain that part before you interrupted me"  
"Maura."  
"..To be fair I wasn't, but-"  
"_Maura_."  
"Sorry, what?"  
Jane sighed, and tried again. "Why were you upset?"  
"Pass"  
"What d'you mean? You can't pass"  
"Of course I can. I just did." She said, a little smugly.  
"Maur you've been off with me for days, what's going on?"  
Maura raised her eyebrows indignantly. "Excuse me? I think you'll find it's_ you_ who have been off with _me._"  
Jane's eyes dropped to her lap. She'd got her and she knew it. Maura gave a triumphant head-toss.  
Jane's head snapped back up. "Hey, you still started it!"  
Maura froze. They were back to the kiss. "I didn't behave inappropriately or unusually or in a way that could provoke anger or discomfort" She insisted. Her heart was thumping so loudly she would have sworn Jane could hear it if she hadn't known that the sound was simply magnified to her own ears and highly unlikely to be audible to anyone else. _She's angry about the kiss._ _Why did I kiss her? Why didn't I kiss her sooner? No, I shouldn't have kissed her at all!_  
"You're the one who kissed me!"  
"No- no I didn't" Maura denied hastily, trying to contain her rising panic.  
"_Yes you did! _C'mon Maur if you're going to lie about things they have to be believable- but hey, calm down, don't faint on me now."  
Maura had turned ghostly pale.  
"I'm not fainting, I'm calm." She said breathlessly.  
"No you're not." Jane took her hands, and spoke gently. "Breathe. I'm not angry. You can-you can kiss me if you want, it's no big deal. You wanted to experiment, I get that. It doesn't matter. It's just me."  
_Just you._  
"Then why were you angry?" Maura asked quietly.  
Jane sighed. "Because I'm a sentimental idiot" She eventually muttered under her breath.  
She turned to stand up but Maura held onto her hands. "What?" For the first time she could remember, her mind failed her. She couldn't read into the hidden meanings or speculate or predict what was coming. She couldn't breathe, either.  
"Don't make me say it."  
Maura couldn't dare hope. But now her mind had restarted and was racing out of conscious control.  
"Why not? It's just me, after all."  
Jane was looking everywhere but at Maura. She laughed bitterly. "It's your own disgust I'm trying to avoid."  
"I wouldn't be disgusted" Maura said softly.  
She watched Jane think as she gazed at the lamp beside them.  
Maura didn't like guessing. She knew the feeling that she and Jane had reached some sort of mutual understanding was completely unfounded, painfully unrealistic, and so far from objective theorising that it felt strange to even consider it. She felt horribly fragile, without the safety of logic to rely on. Her rationality was something that shaped her personality, that made her truly happy, that she could trust unconditionally.  
But not as much as Jane.  
"Why were you upset?" Jane whispered.  
If Maura were to use a metaphor, she would be ripping off her parachute, gambling all internal organs and diving into the shark infested lake. But none of those things would make her feel quite as vulnerable as she did when she looked Jane in the eye and told her the truth.  
"We were so close, Jane. We were everything a couple is except you didn't see it like that. We were such a great couple. I wish we _were_ a couple."  
That was all Jane needed to hear.  
"That night… I never thought of you like that. Until you made me. I've never felt like that before. And y'know I was just planning on going to sleep, not like falling in love!" Jane wrinkled her nose at the expression.  
They sat in awed silence, still holding hands. Both could feel the other shaking slightly. Neither could help the smile breaking across their face.  
"And I never knew" Maura murmured.  
"Major failing, Doctor Isles," Jane's voice was a little unsteady, but her familiar playfulness made the situation seem slightly more real to Maura. "C'mon, it would've been more subtle to wave a placard saying 'I love you Maura'. I don't know how you didn't see it."  
"In my defence, I thought you were straight"  
Jane shrugged. "I think sexuality is too big a thing to be explained by one word. This leaves… confusion and exceptions blah blah blah."  
Maura beamed. "Wow, you actually listen to me?"  
"Sometimes" Jane grinned.

…..

Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder. It could have been any normal friendly gesture. It was only Jane lips, gently brushing the top of her head that set it apart.  
"What if I wake up and this was just another dream?" Jane breathed.  
Maura considered this. "Then you wake me up too, and we can make out in reality."  
Jane laughed. "Are you sure you're not drunk, Maur?"  
Maura sat up in alarm. "Oh I hope not, halitosis would really kill the mood. Bad breath." She added in explanation.  
"Nah, I think you're fine"  
"Are you sure? Because I could go and clean my teeth again..."  
She moved to stand, but Jane pulled her back down. With their faces just inches apart, they both knew they were going to kiss. Like the first time, Maura felt a terrifyingly intense happiness as her lips touched Jane's. But this time the kiss was slow, and deliberate, and that made it so much better.  
Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her closer. It was a new sort of close. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair, amazed at the inadequacy of her imagination. It couldn't be real. But it was. Maura's mind felt comparable to jelly, and it was a wonderful feeling.  
Both were so caught up that they didn't hear the key turn in the lock. It was only when they heard Angela's squeal that they froze, breaking apart.  
"About time!" She cried shrilly, wheeling her suitcase in through the door, "I was wondering when you two would pull yourselves together. Now don't let me interrupt, I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

**I'm thinking this might be the end now, if anyone has any thought I'd love to hear them :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Maura rolled over in bed, drifting slowly back into consciousness. It took her a moment to recall the reason for the blissful weightlessness she felt. _Jane_. Maura grinned into her pillow, arms wrapped around her own waist. She jumped as the knock on her bedroom door sounded again.  
"Hello?" Maura called  
"Can I come in?"Came Angela's voice. Maura sat up, surprised. Climbing out of bed, she hurriedly pulled a dressing gown from her wardrobe before going to the door.  
"Um, sure," She smiled a little uncomfortably. _The last time you saw me I was making out with your daughter._"Did you have a nice vacation? How's Teresa?"  
Angela said nothing, just beamed at her.  
"Would… would you like some coffee?"  
"Oh, Maura!" She exclaimed suddenly, pulling her into a hug.  
Maura tried to hug her back, but her arms were wedged too tightly at her sides. Angela didn't seem to notice this; she was busy making inaudible squealing noises at her ear.  
Eventually she pulled back, holding Maura by the shoulders and looking at her intently. "And where is Janie?" She peered through the door, as though expecting to find Jane crouched under the bed.  
"Jane went home" Maura assured her. The evening had placed a whole new meaning on the idea of sleeping together, and that was something that shouldn't be taken lightly. Maura liked to do everything perfectly: Jane especially. They were also both fully aware of Angela's track record for 'checking' on Jane during the night, and Maura hadn't yet got round to installing locks on the bedroom doors.  
"I told Frankie. I said when will those two realise that they are perfect for each other?" Angela's eyes seemed to be filling up. "And I thought no one else will be good enough for my girls. This is so wonderful-" She threw her arms around Maura again, sobbing loudly into her shoulder. Maura patted her on the back.  
"I'm glad you approve"  
When she had regained her composure Angela straightened up again. "She loves you, you know. We all do." She dapped at her eyes with a tissue. "But not in quite the same way" She modified as an afterthought.  
Maura couldn't help but smile. "She does?"  
"Oh she's crazy about you, sweetie. I could always tell when you were seeing someone else because Jane would seem out of sorts. Sometimes she'd vacuum."  
"Wow. I never knew"  
"Oh and sometimes-" She was interrupted by Maura's phone, sitting on the end of her bed.  
"Sorry I should take this- Hello, Doctor Isles…"  
"Have a good day at work!" Angela mouthed, closing the door behind her.  
_Did Angela just wink at me?_

Jane paced impatiently in front of the elevators. She had made up her mind to wait an hour to see Maura; not wanting to raise suspicion or anything. Nearly twenty minutes had passed though, and that seemed like enough. It was all the waiting anyone was going to get, anyway._  
_She always looked forward to seeing her best friend. But now she was a whole new level of excited_; _and it felt like a physical ache inside her.  
The doors opened and she rushed in, stabbing the 'down' button several times. It seemed to take an eternity to get to the doors of Maura's office, but when at last she got there she stopped, looking through the glass.  
Maura sat at her desk, arranging papers with precision that could only be described as _Mauraish_. Sun came through the window and lit up her face, her hair shining golden in curls that looked somehow more perfect than ever. _Maybe I shoulda worn lipstick._  
She had a slight smile, which made the ache in Jane's chest double in intensity. Her heart rate seemed to shoot up, too. _If she stays this happy I promise to never complain about anything ever again.  
Except maybe my mother._  
It was then that Maura looked up, and met Jane's eyes though the glass.  
_Crap. _  
"You can come in you know, Jane," She called, laughing. "You don't have to lurk outside"  
"I was not_ lurking _okay" Jane insisted, trying to sound indignant but enable to help smiling.  
"To be or remain hidden so as to wait in ambush" Maura quoted, shifting the papers to one side.  
"Thank you, Merriam-Webster"  
Jane stood in front of Maura's desk, slightly self-consciously. _Do I hug her or..?_  
But Maura made the next move, standing up and taking hold of both her hands. Jane closed the gap and pressed her lips lightly to her forehead.  
"I had an interesting conversation with your mother this morning." Maura's breathe was warm as it touched her neck. With a thrill, Jane thought she heard a slight unsteadiness in her voice.  
Jane groaned. "I'm very sorry, whatever she said, it's not true"  
"So you're not crazy about me?" Maura teased, pouting in mock offense.  
"She said-?"Her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm gonna kill her" she muttered.  
Maura laughed, arms reaching around her neck. "Don't do that, it's- would you kill me too if I called you adorable?"  
"Yes" Jane lied.  
"It was nice." Maura amended. "The nicest thing I've ever heard." She thought for a moment, "Or second to her telling me you love me."  
"C'mon Maur you must've heard that before." Jane smiled slightly, face flushed. She was still looking downwards, eyes fixed on their hands.  
"No, no I don't think I have"  
"Really? But what about… wow, I guess I never have.." Jane bit her lip. "This makes me the world's biggest ass then"  
"No, not at all. You showed me all the time" Maura assured her. She tilted her head to meet Jane's eyes.  
"Did I?"  
Maura nodded. "I've always felt more loved with you than I have with anyone. Sometimes you'd just look at me and I couldn't believe-that look right there!"  
Jane's eyes snapped back down again. "What?! That was just a normal look!"  
Maura shock her head, laughing.

The office door opened and they both jumped apart. Susie stood in the doorway, wringing her hands together. "Sorry to.. interrupt, we've got a body."

* * *

**So I've had new ideas for this. I'm thinking there'll be a few more chapters at least, and I'm considering upping the rating to M depending on how things go. What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

"Senior criminologist Chang! I thought this was your day off"

Jane rolled her eyes at the title.

"It is.. it was.. something happened" She sank into a chair, eyes wide. Behind her, a man in a blue coat pushed the unmistakable shape of a body, covered in black cloth through the doors.

"What happened, Susie?"Jane left Maura's side to crouch down beside her.

"Alex and I were at a nudist retreat- a beach down in Truro. Then we heard screaming, and.. oh god, you'd think when you see bodies every day you'd get used to it. A woman was behind the sand dune, her throat…" Susie gestured, shakily miming a cut across her neck. "She was alive when they found her. But not for long."

* * *

"Woah," Jane froze in the door frame to her office. "I thought you were in Washington"

Gabriel Dean was sat, casually sipping coffee; in her chair. "I came back."

"Yeah, figures."

It was funny. Only a few months ago Jane might have felt… _something._ But after the initial shock, all she registered was slight discomfort at the look Dean was giving her.

"Korsac what's going on? Is this about what happened down in Truro?"

She had been in Maura's office with her, who had finished the autopsy of the woman and was filling in the paperwork. The faint creases between her eyebrows showed she was slightly put out about not having found anything significant. Much as Jane shared her disappointment, she couldn't help finding the expression adorable.

Korsac opened his mouth to reply, but Dean interrupted. "We have reason to believe it's linked to a string of murders all across the coast. And there seems to be a pattern: is looks like a beach in a place called Martha's Vineyard is going to be next."

"We as in you? Hold on, where do I come into this?" She saw Maura enter the room out of the corner of her eye. Maura walked past, arm brushing against hers innocently enough to pass as accidental.

"Doctor Isles," Dean nodded at Maura in greeting. She nodded back coldly. "Anyway, first hit was a government official. But from what happened next it seems that was only random. We've found no link between the victims, other than that they're all young females. No evidence anywhere."

"They're passing the case onto us, Jane" Korsac clarified.

"So.. so we go and investigate?" Making a conscious effort to take her mind off Maura, Jane turned to face Korsac.

"Right. But the catch." He coughed, tapping his fingers on the desk awkwardly. "We think it's best if you go undercover."

"Undercover? Sure I can do that, what's the big deal?" Jane struggled not to watch as Maura perched on a desk opposite, crossing one leg over the other…

"So you'll do it?"

If Jane had been concentrating fully, she might have been suspicious of the eagerness in Korsac's voice. But Maura was _there_, looking like _that_, and it was all Jane could do to keep her voice steady. "Yeah I said I would, didn't I?"

"Great." Korsac shifted some papers on his desk, looking down intently. "'Cause I know some people wouldn't go to a nudist beach, but it's really great that-"

"Wait _what_?"

Korsac looked up guiltily. "Hey, you said you'd go"

"You did _not_ say it was a nudist beach!" Jane protested. "I am keeping my clothes on me, thank you. And my skin-"

"It does not burn easily, before you use that one" Maura cut in.

_Crap, how come she knows everything?_

"I think you'd do very well, given this exciting new challenge." Maura continued, smirking slightly, eyebrows raised in amusement. Jane could read her face well enough to tell Maura knew she would never do it. That she would rather cut off all of her fingers individually using safety scissors. Or spend a whole day meditating. But Jane Rizzoli hated to be predictable.

"Okay I'll do it."

Maura's mouth dropped open in amazement. In fact, she heard an audible gasp run across the room.

"You will?" Korsac asked, in surprise.

"I will." _Crap, what've I got myself into now?_

"Well… that was easier than I thought it would be" He laughed, still with a look of confusion.

"You're a good sport, Jane" added Dean.

Maura pursed her lips at the compliment.

"It's no big deal" Jane said, feigning an air of nonchalance.

"But you shouldn't go alone, Jane. Especially when it's women that are being killed."

Jane snorted. "I'm a big girl, Korsac, I'll be fine."

"I couldn't let you go alone"

Dean looked up. "Hey, I could- I mean, I'd be prepared to accompany-"

"No!" Maura blurted out. Everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, there is no need, agent Dean, I can go with her. I'd like to collect some water samples anyway." She reached to her neck, hurriedly rearranging her scarf in expectation of hives at the last lie.

Jane froze.

_Oh god_

"So Jane and Doctor Isles will go" Clarified Korsac.

_Maura will be there  
Maura will be naked  
I will be naked_

Jane wasn't sure whether she was thrilled or terrified. Or what oxygen was or how to use it.

"Well, I'd best go and find my sunscreen" Maura slid from the desk, fighting a smile. As she passed Jane again, the thigh-brush was definitely deliberate.

* * *

**Okay this is only short, and I tried to keep the crime-related stuff to a minimum so the focus is still on Rizzles. Let me know what you think, or if you have anything in particular you want to happen at the nudist beach :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane pulled up beside Maura's house early Saturday morning, turning off the engine. This wasn't how she had imagined their first date to be.

Don't think of it as a date. This is just an ordinary day at work. With your colleague. Your beautiful, naked colleague…

_Crap _

How Jane was going to concentrate on the case she had no idea. But that wasn't really what she was worried about. What _was_ she worried about?

There was a line they were crossing. There were so many things that could go wrong and so much to lose.

_What if… _

She couldn't even consider life without Maura. Not now. She couldn't even run the risk.

_Maybe I could talk to Korsak, he can't make me do this…_

But at that moment Maura appeared, beach bag slung over her shoulder, the sound of her flip-flops loud enough to alert the whole street. As Jane met Maura's eyes she knew she couldn't call it off now regardless of the case. She just didn't want to.

"Really? Are you wearing a bikini?" Jane asked in disbelief as Maura climbed into the car.

"I am, yes"

"You do know where we're going, right?"

"But Jane, I never get to go to the beach, when else would I wear this?"

"Hm. But you will be.."

"I will be taking it off, yes" Maura smirked. "I believe those are the rules"

"Uh, yes, I believe you're right" Jane stared very hard at the road in front of her.

"So, I guess this is it. By the lobster bar just there"

The nerves had grown. Or maybe they were breeding, with little baby feelings of panic popping up all over the place.

Jane parked and Maura slid out, walking noisily over to read a sign on the wall. "Gay Head Beach" She called over.

Jane blinked. "You what?"

""That's what it's called, Jane" the name of the beach. Isn't that funny?"

"I-Really? I mean,_ really_?" Jane slumped forwards and muttered to her knees.

Maura's heels echoed off the tiled floors as they walked down the corridor. She stood slightly behind, as though sensing Jane was close to turning back, and giving her the uncomfortable reminiscence of being marched to the principal's office in fifth grade.

"What's wrong?" Maura demanded, pushing the door shut behind her.

Jane sank slowly onto a bench. "Huh? I'm fine, why?"

"You look mildly vasovagal."

"Gee, thanks"

Sitting down next to her, Maura waited until Jane met her eyes before asking; "So what's wrong?"

Jane took a deep breath, shaking her head and looking helplessly around the changing room. Her fingers clenched around her knees, just holding on. The place was like a maze; so many doors, she'd have no hope of finding anywhere without Maura. At least that meant there was no one else to be seen. The sound of voices that drifted in through the windows sounded distant.  
Finally, she shrugged.

Maura reached over, a hand covering each of Jane's, thumbs tracing slow circles on the backs.

"Yeah, me too" She said softly.

Jane could feel her muscles slowly relax with each new circle.

"It's scary" Maura continued. "But we'll be okay, Jane, whatever happens"

Jane didn't know how Maura could alter her mood so quickly and completely. But as she leaned towards her and their lips met, all the fear had gone.

The kiss was a step up. Jane could hear her heart pounding -suddenly hyper-aware of the blood rushing through her body- as Maura's hands moved slowly down her back.

Maura's breath tickled her neck as they broke apart. It was freshness and warmth at the same time, too familiar to belong to anyone else. It reminded her of all those years spent, _wanting_. And here they were, closer than ever before. Jane couldn't wait any longer.

Her hands found the zip of Maura's dress, and pulled shakily. Possibly one of a kind, probably more expensive than Jane's entire wardrobe put together, it was on the floor before Jane had exhaled.

And for once, Maura didn't seem to care about creases.

The doctor seemed otherwise occupied as she slid Jane's shirt from her shoulders. She couldn't name all the neurotransmitters, all the hormones pulsing through her even if she wanted to. Because with Jane' hands stroking her back, legs entangled, this was better than anything she'd ever felt before.

Maura's hands grazed Jane's stomach, reaching round to pull her closer before dropping to her belt buckle.

For a moment they were beyond conscious thoughts, a tangle of arms and legs. Exploring, loving.

Then Maura leaned onto her tiptoes, mouth moving to Jane's ear to whisper: "I think your belt is broken."

Jane exhaled slowly, tilting her head back and groaning. "What? No it's not, why are we stopping?"

"We were interrupted by your exceptionally stiff belt buckle" Maura looked at it accusingly.

"Well I manage it every day. And hey, your bikini whatjamastrap would've held together the freakin' Titanic, what kind of crazy ass knots are these?"

"The Titanic didn't just _fall_ _apart_, Jane. The iceberg-"

"Figure of speech okay, they're freakin' tight!"

"It's really very simple, there's a particular part you can pull…"

After a moment Maura smiled triumphantly, her bikini top sliding from her shoulders. "…and it comes straight undone"

_Holy_ _shit_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I'm sorry this took so long. I'm blaming it on exams and internet troubles and writer's block and everything else. I should say thank you to some tumblr anons; without encouragement this would've taken much longer (I'm talking hundred of years).**

**Also big thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites! **

* * *

"S-so are we.. sand castle?" Said Jane articulately.

"Sorry?" Maura looked up in confusion.

"I said.. are we going to make a sandcastle" Jane sighed in defeat. Her biting sarcasm couldn't deal with a naked Maura. A naked Maura innocently swinging a bucket and spade on her arm.

She looked much smaller without her sky-scraper heels. All slender curves, and wide-eyed earnestness, and perfect, and perfect, and…

"Well where else were we going to keep your phone? And the suncream? Because I don't intend on getting my (fancy name?) bag covered in (fancy name for ) seawater, and I don't know about you but I don't have any pockets."

Jane couldn't help but look down. Yeah, no pockets.  
Yeah, still naked.

"Speaking of suncream," continued Maura, shaking a bottle of factor 50, "Seeing as you burn so easily," She paused for an eyeroll, "You'll be needing this"

"Uh, no I won't, thank you though."

"It was recommended very highly by the American academy of dermatology."

"C'mon Maur it's barely even sunny. And besides, it smells funny." Jane whined, backing away. They were reaching the sea now. With each new wave foam lapped against their feet.

"It smells like protection from potentially damaging UV rays that- Jane are you running away from me?"

"Depends on whether you're chasing me." Jane smirked. Then she kicked up the seawater in Maura's direction, laughing delightedly and retreating quickly.

Maura squealed as the cold water splashed her thighs. She moved to retaliate, but catching sight of her girlfriend at a distance, hair wild about her face in the wind, muscles lean and golden as she ran and grinning ecstatically, she was struck by how beautiful she really was. It was a fact Maura had always known, but never _felt_, in this way before. She just wanted to be close to her.

"Jane! If you're going to be a baby at least help me put some on!"

Jane stopped. "Doctor Isles, you did _not_ just wink at me."

* * *

"Hey, Korsac, how's it going?"

"Oh yeah great, yeah. Are you ladies having fun?" Korsac's smile was audible despite the crackly reception from Jane's phone.

"We're having lots of fun, thank you, Sergeant Detective Korsac" Maura leaned over Jane's shoulder to speak into the phone.

Jane made silent shushing gestures. It was hard enough to concentrate on detecting when Maura was so close, fingers tracing along her arm and commenting on the brachiorasomething and anterior whatjamacallit. Jane couldn't say exactly what had been going on at the beach, but she could recall vividly Maura's touch working from wrist to shoulder, and wondering where it would go next. It was with the last drops of her professionalism that she mustered the motivation to call Korsac. Not that it seemed to do much good.

"Nice weather?" He asked casually.

"Not that I don't love to chit-chat, but do you have anything about the case I need to know, 'cause we've got nothing."

"Uhh.. I've got nothing you need to know right now. Frost, what d'you think?"

"Nah, nothing you need to know right now." Frost's voice was quieter in the background, but still the laugh was clear.

"Well that was weird." Jane frowned as she hung up.

"It's easy to misconstrue intentions through conversation with no face to face contact." Maura stretched, and stood up.

Jane tried to keep the whine from her voice. "Where are you going?"

"To do some water sampling, remember? I'm not here just for the fun of it." She stepped carefully down the sand dune, murmuring something that sounded like "But that's certainly part of it."

"Really? Does the chief medical examiner really have nothing better to do?" Jane finished her pacing along the beach, coming up behind Maura.

"The principles of architectural geometry apply similarly to substances like sand as they do to more traditional building materials." Maura smoothed the edge of her sandcastle defensively.

"I gotta say Maur I've seen better."

Maura narrowed her eyes. "Not getting anywhere with the case?"

"I haven't found anything but old naked people." she moaned, flopping down beside Maura.

"Maybe there's nothing to find." Maura suggested. She looked up to examine Jane's face. "You're stressed."

"You could say that."

"Sea water is known to bring about considerable relaxation effects. It has a high magnesium content," She stood up, brushing sand off her legs and reaching down to pull Jane up, "which can induce calmness."

"You just want to go paddling." Jane grumbled, but allowed herself to be dragged upright anyway.

At the water's edge Maura paused, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Can you not meditate in public?" Jane muttered, splashing straight in until the water was above her knees.

"Sudden immersion in cold water is not calming."

"Pff, I can handle the cold, Maura." Jane insisted, trying to suppress a shiver as she waded deeper. She was so busy trying to ignore the icy cold of the water that she didn't notice the man approaching Maura until he spoke.

"Beautiful day."

Maura looked a little surprised. "It is." She agreed politely.

Jane had to resist clenching her fists at the look the man was giving Maura. She wouldn't be the crazy jealous girlfriend. Maura was a grown woman. Jane would be calm and unconcerned and-

"Beautiful view." The man continued, looking pointedly at Maura.

..and hell no she'd hit that guy so hard…

But no, because she was calm and unconcerned. As long as Maura was safe and happy she would just stand here, in the sea, and be calm and unconcerned.

Nonetheless, when Maura replied "You mean those hills over there? I quite agree, I was telling my girlfriend Jane over there the exact same thing" she couldn't help but give a small, smug air-punch.

* * *

"Korsac," Jane began, as the sun began to sink beneath the clouds and shadows stretched across the sand, "There is nothing at all here. _Anywhere_."

"Ah, bummer. Guess there's no point in staying, then."

Jane was startled still by the breeziness of his voice. "I don't know what's next, we can't go to every beach in the country."

"Yeah no problem. We might have some things, Frost's had some thoughts," He seemed to suppress a laugh again, "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"I don't get that guy" Jane muttered as she hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura and Jane paused in the office doorway to rearrange themselves. With a reluctant sigh, Jane released her girlfriend's hand. Maura stepped aside to put a respectable three inches between them.

'How would you feel about.. y'know..' Maura rummaged in her bag and pulled out a pair of fancy sunglasses, quickly sliding them on then pulling them off with a flourish, 'goin' public?'

Jane watched this with a smirk. 'Only if you promise to put the sunglasses back on. –No, I'm messing with you, I'd love to. We could go see them tomorrow.' She grinned as Maura held the glasses in front of her face in confusion. 'Gimme these.'

Pulling the sunglasses away with one hand and brushing back golden blonde hair with the other, Jane's lips met Maura's hungrily. As hands crept around her back, she felt the familiar walls of BPD melting into significance. Who cared about work?

'You don't want to do this now.' Maura murmured, pulling back with a sigh.

'Don't I?' Jane groaned.

Maura laughed. 'Tonight.' She promised. 'I'll go finish up downstairs, then... I'll be at my place if you'd like to join me.'

'Mnggh' Replied Jane, not turning to leave until Maura's ass was out of sight.

* * *

Jane entered to a chorus of wolf whistles.

Crap, so they're seen us then..

'Uuuuh,' Jane shoved her hands into her pockets self-consciously. 'So how's the case doing?'

'Finished.' Frost said triumphantly. 'Had a breakthrough yesterday morning.'

'As in, the guy turned up and confessed.' corrected him, still smirking.

'You- oh that's great.' Jane tried to sound casual whilst inwardly punching the air in excitement. All the sooner she could get back to Maura. 'You- wait what, yesterday morning?'

Frost and Korsak burst into peals of laughter.

'What about my... our undercover work?'

The laughter increased. 'Ohh, undercover work, that's what it was!' Frost snorted.

'What d'you-'

'We thought it would be cruel to cancel your plans at the last minute.' Sniggered Korsak, 'Since we heard about you and Doctor Isles.'

'It is still Isles right?' Frost wolf whistled again.

Jane gasped. 'I- How- How did you know?'

'Oh come on, you were hardly subtle about it.'

'And it was a long time coming.' Korsak added.

'So we.. voiced our suspicions to Frankie, who was able to confirm them.'

'Aw crap, I thought we agreed to tell her you worked it out for yourselves.' Frankie appeared in the doorway behind them. He raised his hands in defence. 'It's real sweet though, really Janie.'

Jane turned to him. 'And how did you-'

'Ma.' he said simply. 'Hey, you're lucky she hasn't been into work the past few days.'

'You,' Jane decided, trying to make her tone of voice sound threatening. 'Are a dead man. At least,' She continued, 'You will be tomorrow.' Looking very pleased with herself, she added, 'Tonight I have plans.'

Frankie made a face of disgust whilst Frankie and Korsak broke yet again into wolf whistles.

* * *

It wasn't often that Maura felt nervous going into her own home, but as she spotted Jane's boots waiting beside the front door she felt her heart rate double. Or increase by around 50%, at least. They were stood neatly next to each other, and Maura could imagine Jane flinging them off haphazardly before having second thoughts and arranging them tidily. She felt a surge of gratitude at her thoughtfulness; although right now Maura could have put up with any amount of mess.

'Jane! It's me!' She called, quickly checking her hair in the reflection of a glass cabinet.

She pushed open the bedroom door.

Jane hopped beside the bed in semi-darkness, tugging off a sock. 'Dammit Maur, you don't give a girl a lot of time.' She raised her hands apologetically.

Maura laughed. 'Would you like me to wait outside?'

'If you wouldn't mind.' Jane smiled sweetly, shooing her back through the door.

It was within a minute that Jane called Maura back in.

'I didn't know you owned matching underwear.' Maura grinned.

'Well, I didn't until a few days ago.' Jane admitted. She lay across the bed, dressed in black lace and Maura's sunglasses, which were propped on top of her head.

'They really suit you.' Said Maura. She smiled, but meant it. If Maura didn't know Jane as well as she did, she'd say she looked too amazing to be real. And in her bed. And in waking reality, for once. She walked slowly to the bed, with the deliberate attention of someone in a moment they wanted to remember for the rest of their life. A moment they wanted to be perfect.

'You should keep them.' She continued, I'm sure they'll come in useful next time we have a beach trip!'

Jane made a face. 'Can't we just we naked in the privacy of our own home? Or at least, your home.' She amended, looking around.

Maura smiled. 'Our home.'

The doctor kicked off her heels and brought one knee up to rest on the bed. Her hands followed, coming to rest on Jane's shoulders. Her skin was burning hot, but for once there was no need of a medical explanation.

Jane's lips briefly met Maura's, before moving carefully down to the neck. She nuzzled into the soft curve where her shoulder began, listening to the comforting pulse of life, healthy and strong. She wasn't just smaller, without her heels. She felt more breakable somehow.

Jane leant back, until she met Maura's eyes. Her face was questioning, cautious, but met with only love and encouragement as Jane's hands moved to the zip of Maura's dress.

This time it was effortless. Clothes lay flung about the room in thoughtless heaps. They wouldn't be needed for quite some time.

Taking Maura in her arms, Jane rolled until they lay side by side, facing each other.

'Aren't you ever afraid that when things are this good, it's statistically probable that the next major even is going to be negative?' Maura breathed, hooking her leg over Jane's. 'All good things have to come to an end, I believe is the common expression.'

'Why so pessimistic, Doctor Death?' Jane grinned, fingers tracing slowly up Maura's thigh. 'This is just the beginning.'

* * *

**So I think this is it.**

**To be honest I've been wanting to move onto something else for a while now, but I thought it would only be fair to finish this first. **

**thank you everyone who read/followed/favourite/reviewed!**


End file.
